It is common to line the interior wall surfaces and ceiling surfaces of the passenger compartments of motor vehicles with panels formed for noise reduction or sound-proofing and also to provide a pleasing asthetic appearance. Although such linings have been used in automobiles for a considerable period of time, it has only been recently that efforts have been made to provide suitable noise reduction liners within the operator or passenger compartments of other types of motor vehicles, such as tractors, larger trucks, construction equipment of various types, and various types of farm implement equipment and the like.
In construction and farm equipment, including tractors, generally it is more difficult to form appropriate sound reduction liners for the operator's compartment than it is for the interior of automobiles. Part of the problem is that there is a greater noise level and less wall space to soundproof in such equipment.
Moreover, in the larger types of motor vehicle equipment, because the operator spends a considerable portion of his working time within the compartment, it is desirable to make the liner panels asthetically pleasing. Further, in many larger vehicles, it is desirable to increase the sound-proofing in certain portions of the compartment as compared to other portions of the compartment. Thus, greater sound-proofing effects may be wanted within certain portions of the headliner or one or another of the interior panels than other areas of the liners.
Hence, the invention herein is concerned with improving the methods and products used for lining panels for the interior of motor vehicle compartments, particularly for the larger types of vehicles such as construction equipment, farm implement equipment and the like type of vehicles.